The widespread use of modern computing technology has led to an increasing demand for information to be made available via computer-based applications. As institutions and other organizations in various industries continue to expand their systems, the size and complexities of their workforces developing and maintaining the systems may also increase. In this regard, different entities within an organization may be responsible for developing and maintaining various applications. A team tasked with developing a portion of a system, such as, for example, a web page, may complete development of the web page. A separate division may provide the content, including documents, text, images, or the like, for displaying on the page.
Several inefficiencies are introduced by the increasing complexity and size of systems, organizations implementing the systems, and information made available by the systems. In many cases, the same content may be accessed from various parts of an application or system. Duplication of such content may result in wasted memory, wasted manpower in maintaining the content in the event changes are needed and future inconsistencies across duplicate items due to failure to recognize the need for changes in more than one location. Additionally, some applications may require a full build and application-wide testing in order to make a change to content as simple as correcting a typo.